


it's about fucking time

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FUN WITH TIME ANOMALIES, why doesnt emily have a last name yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: more porn without plot, fresh out of the smutforge! Overwatch's canon lesbian couple doing canon lesbian things with non-canon tech speculation.





	it's about fucking time

after the recall, Overwatch seemed more chaotic, disorganized, hectic. these new meetings and briefings always seemed to wind Lena up whenever they happened, often without warning, leaving her an anxious mess. luckily, Emily was always there to help with her frazzled nerves.  
Most times it was with a cup of tea and a cuddle, a movie date, or something as simple as a quick kiss snuck at the right moment. Tonight though, was different. Tracer buried her face into Emily's copper curls, eagerly lapping at her folds, her mind swimming with nothing but the heady scent of her lover's arousal. the chronal accelerator sat on the bedside table, its happy cerulean glow giving the only light to the scene, throwing deep shadows across her fingertips pressed into the yielding flesh of the other's plush ass, pulling her closer to relish even the smallest sounds of her pleasure.

she only stopped when she felt Emily go stiff, her thighs tensing on either side of her head and a moaned "ohhhh fuck" finally drawn from her. with a sigh of satisfaction, she clambered off her perch and flopped onto the bed beside her. she pulled Lena into a contented embrace, kissing her for the novelty of tasting herself on anothers' lips. her fingers idly trailed down Lena's body, stroking a lazy circle around her nipple, pinching it to attention and smiling at the hiss of pleasure she caused.

"that was wonderful, love. mind if I return the favor?" her voice was still laced with the lazy indulgence of a good orgasm, and she had already begun to kiss her way down Lena's body when she got permission.  
nibbling her way along taut abs, she paused to bite a spot on her hip, getting a moan and a gentle roll of her body in response. Lena enjoyed getting marked by her lover, but ever since she had to blink her way out of an awkward conversation with Winston over the dark spot on her neck, they both agreed on biting in places that were easily hidden. clever lips and a soothing tongue dulled the pain from her first bite, letting her continue down to push her thighs apart with a gentle nudge, she nuzzled back up the other woman's inner thighs with a pace that neared reverence, kissing the pale skin like it was a holy relic to venerate. a few more nibbles marked her slow progress up to her true goal.  
Lena's heat and arousal was undeniable, the shining silver ring doing nothing to hide her eager clit, already standing proud from its hood and begging to be touched.  
Tracer could feel the heat building between her thighs as Emily crept closer, mercifully ending her teasing as she wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud and gave it a few suckling kisses. she arched her back and whimpered a wordless plea for more, begging her lover to keep going. she was rewarded with slow, long licks between her folds, Emily's thumb taking over to tease at her clit and play with her piercing.  
her fists curled into the sheets as she did her best to keep still for her lover, but the maddening pace of a slow, rolling tongue and swirling thumb was testing the limits of her resolve. wrangling experimental aircraft at speeds that ripped the fabric of the space-time continuum was downright easy compared to keeping yourself from burying your hands in your lover's hair and riding her face until you were satisfied.  
but pleasure was certainly worth the wait, as the redhead continued to tease her speed-powered lover. her hips bucked and rolled of their own accord, following the pattern of her tongue and fingers, two of them finally slipping into her heat to stroke at her inner walls. she nearly wheezed in response, finally giving in to let one hand move down to tangle into those copper locks as encouragement. another finger slipped into her somewhere along the line and she barely registered the feeling of lips on her clit again as she could feel the tension in her body winding up, bringing her close to the edge and finally--

her climax thundered through her like a wave breaking, racing through every nerve that had been smoldering for so long, igniting in an inferno--  
her climax thundered through her like a wave breaking, racing through every nerve that had been smoldering for so long--  
her climax thundered through her like a wave breaking, racing through every nerve--  
her climax thundered through her like a wave breaking--  
her climax thundered through her--  
her climax thundered through her--  
thundered through her--  
thundered through her--  
thundered through her--  
thundered through her--

by the time Emily wrenched Lena's hand off the chronal accelerator and stopped the time loop, all the pilot could do was gasp for breath, each ragged exhale coming out as a drawn-out moan. Her body trembled with aftershocks, unused to that level of pleasure and/or messing with the time stream that rapidly. After a few minutes of incoherent noises, she managed to muster enough strength to roll out of the considerable wet patch on the bed and snuggle into Emily's arms, who had since crawled back up to hold her.  
"maybe we should think about moving the accelerator a little farther from the bed next time."

**Author's Note:**

> editing, what's editing?


End file.
